


Sous le pont de Paris coule ma Peine

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt, this story takes place before the movie, young Satine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Je contemplais le ciel pour ce qui serait la dernière fois de ma vie qui prendrait fin ce soir.





	Sous le pont de Paris coule ma Peine

**Author's Note:**

> Le film Moulin Rouge est à Baz Luhrmann

Il faisait nuit, c'était l'hiver et j'étais seule assise sur le bord du pont Alexandre III. Je contemplais le ciel pour ce qui serait la dernière fois de ma vie qui prendrait fin ce soir. J'admirais les étoiles et les enviais d'être aussi belles et d'être aussi lumineuses. Je me levais et plongeais mon regard sur l'eau à quelques mètres en dessous de moi, la Seine, qui serait mon ultime lit. 

« Il fait un peu trop froid pour prendre un bain de minuit tu ne crois pas ?, m'interrompit une voix masculine. 

Je me retournais pour faire face à mon interlocuteur, il s'agissait d'un homme assez gros avec des cheveux, des sourcils, des moustaches et un bouc roux, de la même couleur que mes cheveux. Il avait des yeux bleus clairs et il était vêtu d'un smoking rouge. 

-C'est parfait comme ça je mourrais plus vite, répondis-je déterminée.

-Je me mêle sûrement d'affaires qui ne me concernent pas mais tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune pour broyer du noir au point de vouloir arrêter de vivre ?, me demanda-t-il.

-Vous aviez raison cela ne vous regarde pas !, répliquais-je.

-Il est tard et il fait horriblement froid, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, me conseilla-t-il.

-C'est ce que je ferais, si j'en avais encore un, répondis-je.

-Tu vis dans la rue ? 

-Non puisque je vais mourir, alors si vous vouliez bien vous en aller cela m'arrangerait, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'avoir un spectateur, lui signalais-je.

-Pourtant les étoiles vont te voir sauter, cela ne fait-il pas d'elles des spectatrices ?

-Si mais elles sont silencieuses et elles ne n’empêcheront pas de sauter contrairement à vous, rétorquais-je. 

-Elles sont magnifiques tu ne trouves pas ?

-Bien sûr que si, il faudrait être idiot pour dire le contraire !

-Cela te plairait-il d'être comme elles ?

Je le fixais curieusement, je ne comprenais pas ses paroles, évidemment que cela m' aurait plu mais c'était impossible. 

-Oui, bien entendu, répondis-je.

-Je m'appelle Harold Zidler, je dirige le cabaret du Moulin Rouge, là-bas des gens seraient prêts à payer pour te voir danser, parce qu'un aussi joli moineau que toi doit danser merveilleusement bien, m'expliqua-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais dansé auparavant, avouais-je.

-Tu es belle, tu es jeune, tu me sembles en bonne santé, je ne me fais pas de soucis, certaines de mes danseuses pourront t'apprendre, et tu deviendras l'une des meilleures en peu de temps et tu seras aussi resplendissante que les étoiles, m'assura-t-il.

J'hésitais à prendre la main qu'il me tendait, moi être aussi brillante qu'une étoile, être admirée au lieu d'être méprisée, cela cachait forcément quelque chose, mais était-ce grave ? Cet individu m'offrait une chance de vivre, moi qui n'avait plus de raison d'exister depuis la mort de mes parents. Il avait raison j'étais jeune, j'avais quinze ans, j'étais plutôt jolie, c'était trop tôt pour moi pour renoncer à ce monde. 

-D'accord monsieur Zidler j'accepte, approuvais-je.

-Harold, appelle-moi Harold, me corrigea-t-il en m'aidant à descendre du pont. »


End file.
